Fire and Ice
by LollipopGirlie
Summary: Mizuki is left waiting while Hiei leaves, promising he'll be back. She waits for what seems an eternity, only to find out Hiei's dead. Heartbroken, she trains herself and enters the DARK Tournament only to find Hiei ALIVE! Angered, Mizuki is unforgivable. HieiXOC


A/n I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters and please don't bash my story! The first chapter here is a lemon in the end. Don't read if you don't like lemons please. _

_I gasped as my chain crinkled with sound and echoed throughout the room. I looked over at the door as a figure appeared in the doorway. I shivered in fear as I stepped away. The figure appeared in front of me in a flash as I screamed and struggled to get free. The figure placed its hand over my mouth as it told me to calm down._

"_Everything's alright, s'only me. You need not to fear."_

_Recognizing its voice, I looked at the figure's emerald green eyes. I looked at him in confusion as I said, "K-Kurama? W-where's Hiei?"_

"_He's not here at the moment, here come over to the bed. I'll treat your wounds." _

"_That's not necessary Kurama, I'll just end up with them again…" Tears pricked my eyelashes as they fell from my eyes. _

"_No, you will not. Please, let me treat them." Kurama said softly as he walked over to me and led me to the bed._

_As he treated my wounds, I lied still and cried softly. He looked over at me as he tied the last bandage and sat next to me, saying, "Why are you crying?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I don't want to stay here Kurama, why must I? Hiei never treats me like a person, he treats me as if I'm just some doll he can toy with." I cried as tears continued to flow down my cheeks. _

_I gasped as Kurama reached over, cupping my cheek as he wiped away my tears. He smiled reassuringly as he said, "Now, now…Hiei just doesn't understand how a person feels. He's never had anyone teach him how to be kind and gentle. He's always been loner."_

"_I understand that…but, why me? Out of all of the demon girls he's seen…why me?" I looked into his eyes as I felt myself trembling._

"_I absolutely have no idea Mizuki, but you must understand that Hiei does care you. He just doesn't know how to show it."_

"_You don't understand…just a few days ago, he touched me in a way I've never felt before. He…he…" I couldn't bring myself to finish as flashes of that night rushed into my mind._

_Kurama pulled me into an embrace as he petted my head as if I were some child, but I felt comforted, loved, wanted. I cried into his chest as I closed my eyes at his comforting warmth._

"_There's only one thing," Kurama said as he pulled away, "Do you love Hiei?"_

_I paused at his words, feeling my stomach flip slightly. I looked away as I blushed and I couldn't believe the words I was about to say._

"_Honestly…yes, I do. I know it's stupid, but…there are ways how Hiei shows he cares for me and I see it…" I blushed more, feeling idiotic. _

"_The demon girls he has in the basement have never once stepped upstairs as I have. He has given me my own bedroom instead of a cell down in the basement with the other entire demon women. He feeds me more than he feeds the others and sometimes when he wants to, he lets me go outside with him as he trains." I explained Hiei's ways of caring for me._

_Kurama remained silent as he listened to me babble on. I smiled weakly as tears fell from my face._

"_What's funny is that…whenever he'd take me out with him…I never once tried to escape. I always thought maybe it's because of fear, of what he'd do to me. But now…I realized it's because I've fallen in love with him."_

_Kurama smiled as he looked at me. I met his eyes as I wiped my tears away and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to babble on."_

"_You know…Hiei loves you too; he just doesn't know how to show it." Kurama replied as he cupped my cheek._

"_H-he does?" My voice was weak and soft as it faltered with hope, yet fear._

_Kurama nodded as he smiled. I smiled back weakly as he released my cheek and stood. He strode over to the door and stopped, turning around as he grabbed the doorknob. _

"_Hiei will be home in a few minutes, good night Mizuki." Kurama said as he smiled once again and left the door, closing the door behind him gently._

_I watched Kurama leave the room as I fell onto the ground. I stood to my feet, walking over to the farthest window and felt my chain crinkle and strain against my ankles and wrists. I looked out through the glass as I saw rain droplets on the window. The hard pouring rain could be heard from the inside; I couldn't help but feel a touch of "home."_

"_Did I really just admit to myself that I'm in love with Hiei?" I said softly as I stared out at the pouring rain. _

_I slumped to the ground as I sat onto the window sill. I let out a sigh as I hugged myself. I bit my lips as I started to wonder how I've become so lonely all of a sudden. _

"_I've never felt lonely before…so why do I now?" I said as I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall._

"_Maybe because you finally admit it to yourself." A low, husky voice sounded from behind me. _

_I recognized the voice, turning around as I saw Hiei kneeling beside me. Excitement rushed inside of me, but I tried to hold it back as I jumped._

"_Hiei!"_

_Hiei smirked as I realized my voice was filled with all of the excitement I tried to hide. I bit my lips, leaning away from him as I looked away. He reached over as he cupped my chin and made me face him. I looked into his crimson red eyes as I felt my heart leap up to my throat, making it hard to swallow. _

"_You wait long?" Hiei asked as he stared into my eyes, not releasing my chin._

"_N-no…to be honest, I just woke up." I blushed as he continued to stare into my eyes, burning into mine as if he can read me._

"_I see…" Hiei released my chin as he stood and started his way to the door._

_Seeing him walk to the door, worry grew in me if he was going to leave. I stood as I called out to him._

"_Hiei…"_

_Hiei stopped as he turned a little bit, but not fully. _

"_Yes?"_

_I blushed as I looked at the ground, not believing what I was going to say. I bit my lips as I gripped my arm._

"_W-wont you stay?"_

_Hiei didn't respond as he stood there. I looked up, seeing his figure still frozen. I wanted to walk over and throw my hands around him from behind, but I didn't have the courage. _

_Several minutes passed in silence, I began to feel nauseous. I bit my lips as I turned away and let out a nervous laugh._

"_Sorry Hiei…you can leave." Tears pricked my eyelashes once again as I looked at the ground._

_I gasped as I felt a hand grasp my wrist and turn me around. My eyes met Hiei's as I jumped, stepping back slightly. My chains sounded loudly as Hiei pushed me against the wall, swiftly pressing his lips against mine. I gasped as I felt his hand land on my thigh, lifting up my knee-length kimono. Taking advantage of my gasp, he slipped his tongue into my mouth as his other hand grasped my breast. His hand on my breast moved up as he slipped my kimono off my shoulders, letting it hang at my elbows and waist. _

"_Hiei…"I groaned as he kissed down my jaw line to my collarbone, his hand back on my breast. _

_I tilted my head to the side, arching my back slightly as my hands ran through Hiei's hair. Just as his lips lowered near to my nipple, I gasped loudly and yelled his name._

"_Hiei!"_

_I heard him laugh softly as he pulled away and met my eyes. He smirked as he fondled with my breast. I moaned as I arched my back into his hand, wanting more. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held onto me tightly, standing to his feet. He pushed me against the wall, leaning in and took my lips. Moaning against his lips, I tangled my fingers in his hair as I kissed him back fiercely. Pulling away from our kiss, Hiei stared at me with lust and love filled in his eyes. He smirked as he said, "You're rather enjoying this aren't you, Mizuki?"_

_My cheeks redden as I heard his words and looked away, biting my lips. I heard him chuckle as he leaned into my ear, causing me to gasp softly. _

"_S'okay, I'm glad…you're enjoying this…" He mumbled and then pressed his lips to my collarbone._

_Feeling the sensation once again, I sucked in a deep breath and arched my back as he kissed down to my breast. Taking in a nipple, I gasped loudly and arched my back more as I gripped onto my chain that held onto my wrist. _

"_Hiei…ah!" _

_Hiei smirked as he lifted my kimono higher, feeling my underwear and pulled it off. I gasped, looking down at him as I felt cold air fill my lower area. My chains crinkled as Hiei pulled my legs apart, revealing my warmth. I tried to close them as I saw Hiei lean in, but he lifted me up and placed my legs around his shoulders. He held my bottom to keep me balanced as he looked over me. I blushed a deep red as I heard him chuckle._

"_You're dripping wet Mizuki…you really _are_ enjoying this." _

"_No…please, don't say that…" I whispered, looking away._

_I heard him chuckle again, thinking he was going to say something else but no. My eyes shot open as I felt great pleasure shoot through me. I felt Hiei's tongue enter me as he started to eat me out, causing me to writhe and bite my lips. _

"_Hiei! Oh…ungh, ah!" I gasped as my chains sounded loudly as I writhed._

_Hiei continued sticking his tongue in and out of me as I felt my pleasure rise greatly, feeling it hit my limit soon. Just as I would've climaxed, Hiei pulled away and smirked. I gasped, breathing hard and bit my lips. My pleasure started to fall down until Hiei placed me back on my feet as he stood. He looked into my eyes as I met his, my eyes cloudy. I swallowed as I felt his eyes burning into mine. I looked away, but he caught my chin and made me face him. I opened my mouth to say something, but he roughly captured my lips once again as he inserted a finger inside of me, causing me to cry out against his lips. Inserting another finger, I pulled away from this kiss and cried out loudly, arching my back. _

"_Mizuki…" Hiei grunted as he entered another finger, pumping them in and out medium pace, but pushed them inside of me hard._

_Placing my hands on his shoulders, I moaned loudly as I felt my body starting to move against his fingers. Gasping, I stared into Hiei's eyes as he stared into mine. Feeling my pleasure rise once again, I started to ride his fingers harder…faster. Hiei felt my climax coming as he smirked._

"_You're going to come aren't you, Mizuki?" Hiei said as he started to go faster._

_I only looked at him, breathing hard and bit my lips. Hiei smiled slyly as he then pumped his fingers in and out faster and harder, sending me to yell with pleasure. Moving against his fingers, I felt myself hitting its limit as I cried out. Hiei smirked, pushing his fingers deep and hard inside of me as he sent me to my climax. I screamed in pleasure as I felt myself go limp against Hiei, his arm holding me. _

_Breathing hard, I felt myself becoming sleepy slightly as I lied there in Hiei's arms. After my aftershocks, Hiei pulled his fingers out of me as I groaned and he smiled. He had me stand straight as he pressed his body against mine. I stared at him as I realized he'd undress and blushed. His smile brightened as he saw my blush and said, "We're not quite done Mizuki…you should know that."_

_I nodded softly as I leaned against the wall, still blushing. Hiei smirked, leaning in as he quickly planted a kiss on my lips. Confused, I bit my lips until I felt his warmth against mine. I widen my eyes as I realized what was happening and gasped, "Hiei!"_

_Stopped short, I felt his warmth slide into me swiftly as I groaned and arched my back. Without checking on me, Hiei started to pump himself in and out of me as he grunted. Feeling pleasure rush through my body, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. He removed his hands from the wall as he wrapped one around my waist and the other at my leg. He hoisted my leg up as he held it up by my thigh. I gasped, moaning louder and started to move against his warmth. _

"_Hiei…Hiei…Hiei…Oh!" I cried, feeling pure bliss throughout my entire body. _

"_Mizuki…ungh…" Hiei moaned, going harder, faster._

_I encouraged him to fuck me harder, wanting more. He smirked as he began to pump himself harder into, causing me to jump slightly. The pleasure began to be too much as I started to cry out loudly after each hard thrust. Feeling his warmth hit my certain spot continuously, I threw my head back as I screamed. _

"_Please Hiei…fuck me harder, deeper…I'm coming…" I groaned, feeling my body hitting its peak once again._

_Instead of pushing hard into me, he pulled out and sat on the floor. I breathed heavily, biting my lips as I felt my pleasure settle down. I looked over at Hiei as he smirked. _

"_If you want to come, you have to do it…" He smiled as I blushed._

_I bit my lips as I walked over to him and then straddled his lap. Before entering, I smiled and kissed his lips as I pushed his warmth down. He gasped as I sat on his warmth and started to rub myself against it. He groaned as he grasped my breast and pressed a nipple, hard. I cried out, throwing my head back, but then started to rub myself harder and faster against him. _

"_You're driving me crazy Mizuki…I need to be inside of you…"He moaned as I continued to tease him._

_I grinded myself on his warmth in a circle and then went faster, gasping at the pleasure. Hiei groaned loudly as he tried to control himself. I watched his face as I could tell he couldn't take it anymore, I smiled. Pressing myself more onto him, I gasped as he grabbed my hips and lifted me off. His warmth lifted up as I got off. Hiei grunted as he slammed me down onto his warmth, pure bliss flowing in our bodies. I threw my head back as I screamed in pleasure, but Hiei didn't wait, he moved my hips as he thrusted into me deeper than before. I couldn't help it, but I cried out loudly as I felt my climax hit me by surprise but Hiei didn't stop. He continued to thrust into me as I felt myself feeling pleasure once again. I grasped his shoulders as I started to bounce up and down onto him. Every time I fell down onto him, I could feel Hiei shoving himself into me as I slammed myself down. I screamed as I started to ride him faster, harder. My chains echoed as I moved against Hiei, wanting him more and more. _

"_Mizuki…." Hiei moaned, gripping my hips harder._

"_Hiei!" I shouted, feeling pure bliss. _

_Our cried of pleasure filled the room as we held each other tightly. Just before we would've came, Hiei flipped me to the side as he entered me deeply and thrusted into me hard and fast. I screamed as I felt another rush of pleasure hit me. Hiei lifted my leg as he held it up and thrusted harder._

"_Hiei…please! Yes…yes…ungh, I'm coming!" I yelled, gasping for air as I felt myself going crazy._

_Hiei heard me as he felt my walls tighten on him. He thrusted into me harder and faster than before, sending the both of us into my climax and beyond._

"_Hiei!" _

"_Mizuki!"_

_I gasped as his seed spilled inside of me as I went limp. Hiei pulled himself out as I shivered. He turned me around as he grabbed his cape that was behind me and laid it on the both of us. I breathed heavily as my aftershocks went by and I snuggled against Hiei's chest. A few moments went by in silence as I found myself falling asleep. Just before I would've dosed, I opened my mouth and said, "I love you Hiei…"_

_Nothing came from Hiei for a few minutes and I felt stupid for confessing. Feeling tears sting my eyes, I sniffled. I felt Hiei's hand brush my cheek as I looked up at his face. His face showed kindness and loving. I smiled as he said, "I love you too Mizuki…"_

_I smiled as I snuggled against him more and soon, found myself, drifting off into a deep sleep._

My eyes fluttered open as I came out of my sleep. The bright sunlight stung my eyes, my hands lifted to my eyes as I wiped them. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes again and saw Mother Nature around me. I had fallen asleep once again out of my tent. Sighing, I stood to my feet as I grabbed my katana and hooked it onto my belt on my left hip.

Walking back towards the hideout, I thought my dream...no, flashback. I stopped in my tracks, looking back at the spot where I slept and stared at the spot. A few minutes passed as I stood there. Slowly, a side smile curved onto my lips as I looked up at the sky. Wind flew by, my turquoise hair flowing with it. I stared up at the cloudy blue sky and I knew it was mid-day. My smile brightened as I spoke to the sky.

"I haven't forgotten anything…from my past life."


End file.
